Parent Award Project Summary The Chicago Clinical Trials Unit (CCTU) is a consortium of five Clinical Research Sites (CRSs) which will address three priority clinical research areas of the NIAID: 1) adult HIV therapeutic strategies including HIV cure, noninfectious comorbidities, and infectious co-morbidities of hepatitis and tuberculosis; 2) vaccines to prevent HIV; and 3) integrated HIV prevention strategies. The CCTU consists of five highly experienced and scientifically productive CRSs that are uniquely positioned to develop, implement and adapt the clinical research priorities of the NIAID clinical research priority areas. The CCTU has a proven track record and will continue its productivity through active engagement with a diverse host of at risk and HIV-impacted communities, participation in high impact, ground-breaking clinical research studies, efficient management of resources and critical performance oversight of the clinical activities, laboratories, and pharmacies. The CCTU includes CRSs and personnel that have long term and productive involvement with three of the research networks; the fourth-antibacterial resistance-being a new network in this consortium. The CRSs and their network affiliations include: Northwestern University (adult HIV therapeutic strategies); University of Illinois Chicago (vaccines to prevent HIV, integrated HIV prevention), Rush University (adult HIV therapeutic strategies), University of Chicago (integrated HIV prevention strategies) and Trinity Health & Wellness Center (adult HIV therapeutic strategies). Four of the CRSs are located in Chicago, an ethnically and racially diverse urban area of 9.5 million persons that is the third largest metropolitan region in the United States and one of the major urban HIV epicenters. The aims of this proposal are: development, implementation and adaptation of the clinical research program of the 1) Adult HIV Therapeutics Strategy Network, 2) the Vaccines to Prevent HIV Network, 3) the Integrated HIV Prevention Strategies Network, and 4) Bidirectional engagement of the relevant and at risk HIV-infected/impacted communities with the CCTU clinical researchers. The CCTU is well positioned to reach diverse populations and contribute significantly to the NIAID research agenda.